Rise of the seven deadly whirlpools
by Jokers-asslyum
Summary: Naruto finds some interesting info the night of the scroll incident. He leaves the village for a new beginning. But how will he fair on his own. Guess ya gotta read to find out battle
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat in front of the small shack opening the large scroll in front of him. It had been easy enough for him to get in and swipe it, and with a quick sexy jutsu he slipped past the Hokage himself. "Alright so one jutsu and I pass." He looked at the first jutsu on the scroll. "Hmm Shadow clone jutsu. Let's see what it does." He said reading further.

"Requirments: large chakra reserves, Jonin or above. Effect: Creates solid clones out of chakra, Clones can perform jutsu, any knowledge or expirience the clone recieves is transfered to the user when they dispell. This sounds perfect." He said as he began practicing.

It took about thirty minutes for Naruto to get to the point he where he could make ten solid clones. "Well I've still got some time before Mizuki sensei get's here. Might as well learn as much as I can." He said as he had each clone take a Jutsu and begin working on them. They nodded scattering.

As he read he learned of a place called Uzushiogakure appearently it's where his family was originally from. It had been all but destroyed in the second great shinobi world war. The ruins were still there though. Appearently they were masters of a art called Fuinjutsu. Naruto made a note to look into that later.

As the hour passed Naruto made clones to perfect the jutsu he'd chosen while he focused on reading the notes in the scroll. He found that the fourth was his father. That he had sealed the fox inside him. Also that he had left him a large sum of money and his personal jutsu collection sealed in a box on top of his head on the Hokage monument.

Thinking quickly Naruto made a Shadow clone who transformed into a civilian before taking off to the mountain. Naruto continued to study. When he felt he had learned on jutsu to a decent extend he moved to the next. He had found some ink a brush and paper in the shack and had a clone practice hand writing. If he wanted to learn seals he'd need the practice.

About twenty minutes went by and the clone returned handing Naruto the box. "Well I guess it's time to leave. As much as I'd love to become the Hokage. I can't forgive this village for abandoning my home." He created another two clones. One to pretend to wait. The other to transform into the scroll.

Naruto strapped the scoll to his back. He transformed into a Chunin and took off into the woods. With twenty minutes until the scheduled meeting time he hoped his clone could buy him some time to get further out of the village.

He ran at top speeds for as long as he could. About twenty five minutes into his run he got the memories of his clone. The clone had told Iruka to run to the Hokage and get help. Admiting he was a clone and that the real Naruto had figured out Mizuki's plan, and was in hiding waiting for his capture.

Iruka had fell for it and the clone had managed to make two more clones who were currently holding off Mizuki. Naruto knew they wouldn't last long. At most he had a couple of minutes. But with the Anbu handling Mizuki, and everyone thinking Naruto would likely appear in the morning when he knew Mizuki was in custody he may have been bought some time.

Within a few hours he was at the coast. The clone who had been inside working on hand writing had appearently decided to hang back and watch the fight. When he saw the other clones lead Mizuki into the woods he took off towards Hokage mouintan. Naruto didn't know this yet but he hadn't gotten the memories of that clone so he knew he was around somewhere.

The clone had hidden deep in the woods behind the mouintan. With any luck he'd last till morning and could help in keeping the original off radar. He had taken the supplies with him so he continued the task at hand while he waite. As morning came he had run out of paper and was meditating with a leaf on his head to practice chakra control.

When he thought he had waited long enough whe walked out and ran towards the Hokage tower. The entire place was surrounded by Chunin and Jonin alike. "Guys I'm here."

Within seconds of saying that sentance Hiruzen appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Naruto-kun thank goodness you're ok. But where is the scroll?" He asked as he hugged the boy.

"It's tucked away safe. It will stay there until I get some answers Jiji." Naruto said as he hugged the man. "After all I believe the matter of my father is more pressing." Hiruzen sighed. He dismissed the Shinobi and lead Naruto into the tower.

As he walked into the office he activated several seals shutting off the room to the outside world. "So Naruto-kun want to tell me how you figured it out." He said as his expression turned serious.

"I looked in the scroll. Before he died he left a message in there. Of who I was. What his plan was. Where he left my inheritance. All of it there. So when I left I went and picked it up before I hid." He explained as he sat down.

Hiruzen sighed as he sat down. "Well now that you know what will you do my boy?"

"Simple really. I'm leaving Konoha." He stated bluntly as Hiruzen's jaw dropped to the floor and his pipe fell from his mouth.

"But why? Isn't your dream to become Hokage?" Hiruzen asked.

"It was. But the things I learned last night have made it so I can no longer stay in the village. Since I didn't graduate I am not a shinobi and am free to leave at any time. Isn't that right Jiji?" He said smirking.

"Well you are right about that. I can't stop you. But I would like to know the location of the scroll before you leave."

"it's hidden in the forrest behind the Hokage mountain. I can't tell you the specific location because I don't quite remember. But it shouldn't be to hard to find with a couple of Hyuuga."

"I see thank you Naruto. Is there anything else you need before you go off?"

"Yes there is one thing." Hiruzen raised a eyebrow waiting for the request. Instead of stating it Naruto moved forward and wrapped the elderly man in a hug. "Incase I don't make it back. Just know I'm not mad about you keeping my family identity from me. I love you Jiji and I always will."

A tear rolled down the old mans eye as he hugged is surroget no hugged his grandson back. "I love you too my boy. Please come home soon." He said.

"Don't worry Jiji I will. I'll be back and I'll make you proud." He said as he deactivated the seal on the window and lept out toward the gates.

As he watched Naruto run off into the distance Hiruzen smiled slightly through his tears. "You already have my boy. You already have." When Naruto wa out of sight he turned and sighed. The council would be raising hell when they heard their weapon was gone. He didn't care. Legally there was nothing they could do to stop Naruto from leaving.

As the clone made it out of the village it dissapeared. The real Naruto shed a tear as he sailed from the coast in the small outboard motor boat he had bought with some of his inhearitance. Thanks to his clone he'd gotten Hiruzen's blessing to leave the village.

Now all he had to worry about was what would happen when they discovered the scroll was gone. But he would worry about that later. Thanks to that clones hard work his hand writing was now signifacintly better and he even felt like he had slightly better chakra control.

As he looked out on the water he saw the village or what was left of it. A small Island and a few shacks. But he saw the remnents of a wall off in the distance. "Well I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto stepped off the boat he pulled it to shore. Hiding it behind a shack he ran towards the village. When he reached the wall he noticed the seals on them. They looked high level. But as he got closer the wall started rebuilding itself. It was slow but he noticed a crack begin to fill itself. "It must be feeding off the chakra that naturally roles off me. So the more people the quicker it will fix itself."

He walked through the village as he saw what must have been the equivelint of a Kage tower. It looked bombed out and ruined. The walls that still remained were covered in scorch marks and holes. Where he guessed the doors would have been was now a gaping hole. But It still stood. With any luck the enemy would have missed something.

He thought of the different ways he could grow the city. He had a few but they weren't solid. He decided the best thing to do for now was to train. To become strong enough to be a capable leader. He had looked through his fathers notes on the Rasengan and had purchased water balloons and rubber balls at the port town before leaving.

He created five clones to begin working on step one. He created ten more to begin work on tree climbing. A chakra control technique he found in a book his father had left him. While the clones worked the original took out a map and began looking for places outside of the land of fire to find help.

He thought of Mizu but at the academy he was told they were in a civil war. If he could sneak in he might be able to convince some of the bloodline rebels to join him. But first he needed to rebuild the village. He looked at the map again. Nami would have to do than. As far as he knew the country had no shinobi or samurai. If he was lucky he'd be able to hire a few builders to repai the village.

At the very least he needed the tower and the academy needed to be fixed. Everything else would come with time and patience. For now though he would study his Fuinjutsu in order to create a seal to hide his inheritance.

While the clones worked Naruto walked to what he believed to be the academy. It looked to be the most in tact building of all. "They must have been more focused on the tower and people than this place." He walked inside looking around. A basic library as well as several classrooms.

As he reached the supply room he found a bulk supply of kunai, shuriken, senbon, and a crate of headbands. On the back of them were seals. Naruto didn't know what these seals did, but he figured he may find them in the teachers notes if they were still around.

He took a headband from the box tying it around his head. He was now the first shinobi of Uzushio in a very long time. He created several clones and had them search room to room while others began reading in the library.

-timeskip six months later-

Naruto had changed his appearance. Gone was his orange jumpsuit. Instead it was replaced with a black mesh shirt, black shinobi pants, and a burnt orange sleeveless trenchcoat. He had a clone tattoo the symbol for greed on his left shoulder, the oraboras with a small hexagram in the center on his hand and a small fox with a star in the tail on his side.

He had grown several inches with his new improved diet and had lost the last of his baby fat. His hair was slightly longer and his whiskers were more defined. After finding out about the fox he used his mothers notes to make contact. With the promise to hunt down the masked man the fox had agreed to allow full access to her Chakra.

Naruto's training had progressed rather well. Even without a teacher. Each day he had ten clones work on the Rasengan for a hour. Within three weeks he had gotten it down to where he could make it one handed in a couple of seconds.

The Hirashin took slightly longer. Two months to figure out the seal and alter it to himself. From the notes in the scroll he found that it was actually a technique of the second Hokage. He had also included nots on the Hirashin slash. Which Naruto had worked on using a Chakra metal sword he found in the basement of the tower.

He'd learned the telescope technique that he guessed Jiji had used to always find where he was. Luckily each Hokage had their own crystal ball and his father had left him his in the box. His mom had left him a scroll on Uzumaki Kenjutsu. Something he'd taken a quick liking to. His shadow clones had made training easier as time went by. He still trained himself to keep up his physical conditioning though.

Each day he did at least three hundred push-ups sit-ups and ran fifteen miles. He knew his Jutsu list was was impressive but it was no substitute for experience. He needed a teacher. But for now he had a bigger fish to fry. He had met a man named Tanzuna who was headed to Konoha to request a C-rank mission. However Naruto knew that the mission was far above C-rank.

So he agreed to go instead for the C-rank price if Tanzuna agreed to send men to repair the village after the bridges completion. The two of them were currently headed back to Nami in a small boat. Naruto had instructed the man not to speak unless asked until they reached his home.

When they reached the main land Naruto had a group of clones turn into foxes and scout the area. What he found surprised him. The rogue shinobi Zabuza Momochi, a false Kiri hunter, and a red headed girl with crimson eyes. As they walked Naruto created three more clones to transform into a Uzushio genin team.

When they neared the lake he heard a wooshing coming through the air. "Get down!" He yelled as everyone dropped to the ground. Everyone dropped to the ground as the blade came flying over head. Naruto reached up grabbing the blade in his hand as Zabubza landed on a branch in front of them.

"Nice catch boy. Although I don't recognize that headband. Who exactly are you?" He asked raising a non existent eyebrow.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the leader of the newly resurected Uzushiogakure no sato. Now why are you here Demon of the Mist?" He asked.

"Gato has hired me to kill the bridge builder. Now I suggest you hand him over." He said cracking his neck.

"How about a counter offer. It must be hard for you and your friends running from Kiri. Join me I'll offer you three assylum in my village. You can be a real shinobi again. I'll aslo offer the same deal to the bloodline users in Kiri." Naruto offered.

Zabuza thought for a moment. He knew Gato would betray him. If he took the offer it would mean he could stop running. It also meant a safe place for Haku and Karin. "Alright but besides Naruto-samma what can I call you?" He asked.

"Greed or Uzukage. Those are the names I go by. Now where is Gato's base?" Naruto asked.

"On the outskirts of town to the far east. Whats your plan?" Zabuza asked.

"Consider this your first mission. A-ranked. Assassinate Gato and secure his finances and his contact list for the underworld. Bring both to me use any means neccessary." Naruto ordered.

"Understood Greed. I'll leave Karin and Haku with you for the day while I complete the mission." Zabuza said as he signaled the two to stand by Naruto. They appeared as Naruto threw the blade to Zabuza who disapeared in a swirl of mist.

Naruto lead the two to Tanzuna's house as they waited for Zabuza. With any luck he'd take down Gato. At the very least he'd lower his body gaurd count by a few dozen men. Naruto spoke to the girls and found that Haku contained the ice release bloodline, while Karin contained a Uzumaki bloodline that allowed her to heal people by letting them bite her. The bites however left permenant marks on her body. Which is why she wore the long sleeve shirts.

Naruto was simply glad to have found a cousin. Even if they didn't know where they were linked from. Karin didn't know many Jutsu while Haku focused on water based Jutsu and her ice release.

As night came Zabuza came stumbling in with plenty of bleeding wounds. He had completed the mission as he handed Naruto two scrolls. One with the money, the other wit the contacts. Haku and Karin got to work healing Zabuza's wounds with limited medical Ninjustu and and herbs.

When they were sure he was in stable Naruto began disscussing his deal with Tanzuna. He said it would take about a week to finish the bridge and after that he'd send a group of men to rebuild Uzushio.

The next morning Naruto met with the mayor of Nami. He asked that Naruto allow the orphans of Nami to move to Uzushio. As it would be a better place for them while the town recovered. Naruto agreed on the conditions that he get someone to volunteer to matriarch the orphanage as well as well set up a trade contract with the city and send all future missions to Uzushio.

The man agreed saying that Gato's former slaves had already agreed to go and run the orphanage as well as set up their own shops and adopt some of the children. Naruto smiled. This was going better than expected. The demon brothers had even agreed to teach the academy classes for children who wanted to become shinobi.

Now that the week was over Naruto was using one of Gato's cargo freighters to sail him and his new citizens back home. When they arrived Naruto lead the group into the city. The walls and the gate now fully repaired. The same had been happening to the tower. Appearently they were the only two buildings with the restoration seal. A seal Naruto still could not duplicate.

The men quickly got to work rebuilding as the women and children were sent to the academy to wait for housing. Naruto lead his new shinobi to the tower to discuss business and to hand out headbands. After they had finished Naruto informed them that the Chunin exams were in six months, and that he wanted Haku and Karin to enter to show the world Uzushio was back. Zabuza agreed to go as their sensei and Naruto would wait until the finals to make his appearance.

Within a week the orphanage was completed and three homes were repaired. Six children had decided to become shinobi while three chose to become samurai for the villiage. Naruto had issued them boken and when Haku and Karin were busy with personal training Zabuza would teach them the basics of Kenjutsu.

Naruto continued his training while still running the village. When he and Zabuza had free time they would spar against each other. At first Zabuza decimated Naruto. His jutsu list didn't matter to a man who had killed plenty of more experienced fighters.

But as time went on Naruto got closer and closer to beating the man. It'd start with a single hit. Then it'd move to a few. Now with only a few days before his team left for the Chunin exams Naruto was close. Now Zabuza had to actually push himself to beat him.

Naruto and Zabuza were now currently sitting at a bar that one of the women had opened. It was a strip club called Limbo that had been a big hit with the building crew as well as the freed slaves Naruto had bought and then liberated from Gato's human trafficking connections.

All in all the village was prospering at a outstanding rate. Some of the slaves had been genin and chunin captured on missions. They had agreed to take up their old jobs as shinobi of the village.

Naruto looked over at Zabuza and smiled. "Hard to believe all we did in six months. We turned this place from a ruined war zone to a true hidden village."

Zabuza nodded as he sipped his drink. "And we aren't done yet. I got word this morning from the leader of the rebellion Mei Terumi. She accepted your offer. She and her men are on their way here to swear alligiance to this village. They'll arrive in one week. About five hundred solidiers.

Your army will be a lot bigger when they get here. So that begs the question. How many will be going to the exams?" Zabuza asked.

"Four teams including yours. If we only send one it shows we barely have any men. If we send to many though it makes it look like we're trying to hard by throwing cannon fodder at them and hoping someone passes." Naruto answered.

"You're turning out to be a true leader Greed. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pack. It's gonna be a long trip." Naruto nodded and shook Zabuza's hand as he left the bar.

As he did one of the girls walked up to him and sat down. Her hair was long and brown her skin light her eyes green. Her D-cup breast were spilling out of her bunny costume. "How about a free private dance for our fearless leader?" She asked smiling as she took his hand. Naruto chuckled and shrugged as she lead him to the back. Yes it was good to be the king.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat in the basement of the tower. He had found a strange seal inscribed on the floor and was now trying to figure out it's meaning. As he looked through the notes of his predecessor he found it. The grand archanem a design used to create something called the philosophers stone. This basement was strange though. There were several doors in it. Each one sealed. One had the symbol for time, the second the symbol for soul, and the third the symbol for raider.

Naruto didn't know where they lead. But he planned to find out. But first was the task in front of him. According to the notes the main ingredient in the stone was human life. The last leader of Uzushio had created one in a Kamikaze attack on the invading troops. Using the seal to destroy the village rather than let the enemy take it. He then hid the stone.

The notes stated that whoever consumed the stone would gain the power of their sin. Naruto wasn't sure what that meant but he would find out. The stone was hidden in a blood seal in the main office. Only a Uzumaki could open it. Naruto knew he had to get that stone. To make his village great.

He ran up stairs to the office and moved the portrait of his predecessor noticing a safe. He channeled Chakra into his hand before ripping it open. In the back he noticed the seal. He took a kunai from his side and cut his thumb spreading it on the seal.

The seal glowed as Naruto stepped back. A puff of smoke later a small red crystal and a note appeared. 'swallow this whole and you will avenge our people my son.' a son of Uzushio and a son of the Uzumaki. For clan and country he would do it. He swallowed it and immediately passed out.

When he awoke he was in a red mist made of screaming souls. As he walked forward he saw a man sitting on a throne. The man was tall and leath with dark grey skin red streaks down his face and razor sharp teeth. Naruto walked forward and looked up at the man. "Excuse me but where am I? Who are you? and where am I?"

The man laughed slightly. "In your soul. These souls are the ones trapped in the stone. As for me I'm greed your sin and partner. The longer I'm here the more you'll want for. Money, women, power, the finer things in life. Now my power will give you the true ultimate defense. You can alter the carbon levels in your body to make your skin harder than steel and your nails and teeth razor sharp."

"And what will you get in return?" Naruto asked arms crossed.

"Simple really. I'm Greed I'm a part of you now. So through you I'll gain more and more. That's all I ask is that you never lose your hunger." Greed said playing with one of the diamonds around his neck.

"Then it's a deal. So how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"First come here and show me your oroborus." Greed replied. Naruto responded by holding out his hand. Greed tapped a claw on the tattoo as it turned from black to red. "That will allow us to communicate when you're on the outside. I will have access to your senses so I'll be able to spot things you miss. Also when you get it on I'll feel that too." He grinned as Naruto blushed. "Also I took a look through your Jutsu list as you call it. The Impure world resurrection needs a body. You can use humans or you can use shadow clones."

Naruto's eyes widened. He never thought of that. It'd be the perfect method. Especially if he was facing a enemy one on one and couldn't use the weaker enemies as sacrifices. "Now go on kid. You've got a world to conquer." Naruto chuckled as he faded from the world.

Naruto looked at the portraits of his predecessors and hoped he'd be able to learn more about them soon. But for now he had to prepare. He had about a month before he had to leave for Konoha. Deciding to bump up his training he left for his personal training ground.

There he made a hundred shadow clones and had them work on their respective task. He kept one behind and had him stand still as he began going through hand seals. "Summoning jutsu: Impure world resurrection." Naruto said as he slammed his hand into the ground. The clone was swallowed up as a coffin took his place.

The kanji for slayer was on it. As it opened a man stepped out. His skin was pale and his hair dark red tied back in a ponytail. He work a purple top and white hakama pants with brown sandles. A sword hung from his hip. But his most noticable feature was the x shaped scar on his cheek.

"So you are the new Uzukage." The man said as he stepped forward.

"Yes I am. You are the first. But please do tell what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kenshin Himura. Or as I was known in my time Batosai the man slayer. I left my homeland of Japan and sailed here. I settled on this island and started a family. Eventually the village grew and I heard about five other nations starting hidden villages. So I created one of my own. Thus Uzushiogakure was founded. Now one of my decedents has brought me back. Why is that?" He asked.

"I want to learn our villages original kenjutsu style." Naruto responded determined.

"I see. Well then we should get started that we should." He said pulling out a sword with the blade on the other side. Naruto raised a eyebrow. "It is a reverse blade sword. When I left my life as the Batosai I promised never to kill again as long as I live. Death has released me from that oath." Naruto nodded now understanding his ancestor slightly better.

The two then began going through the begining katas of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. They practiced for hours. Naruto's prior Kenjutsu training helped with the understanding of the style.

They trained day in and day out. Naruto used shadow clones to take care of his Kage duties while he trained with Kenshin. As the month came to a close Naruto created a clone to run the village while he was at the exams. Both Zabuza and Mei's teams had members who had made it to the finals. Haku and Karin on Zabuza's side.

A Lava user named Shisi. She was a girl with waist length blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, and soft creamy skin. Her bust was a respectable low C-cup. The other was a Storm user named Magi. She had black hair cut short and spiky, emerald green eyes and pale skin.

The other competitors in the finals were. Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabakuno, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabakuno, Shino Aburami, and Kankuro Sabakuno. Along with Naruto two other Kages would be at the event. The Hokage since it was in his village, and the Kazekage since his children were in the event.

Naruto walked through the front gate. He had brought Kenshin with him as his personal body guard. The two moved towards the Hokage tower. Naruto had sent a letter to Hiruzen under the pen name of the Uzukage that he would be coming for a meeting before the finals.

As the two walked into the tower they were pointed directly to the Hokage's office. Once in front Naruto knocked on the door. After hearing a come in from the other side the two men walked in.

The four people in the room turned and looked at him. Koharu was the first one to speak up. "What are you doing back here Demon brat." She spat.

Within a second she found Kenshin's blade at her throat. "It would do you well to show more respect to the Uzukage that it would." He said calmly as her eyes widened.

"So Naruto-kun you are the mysterious Uzukage we've been hearing of the past six months." Hiruzen stated.

"That I am Jiji. Now I simply came here to inform you of my return. Now I will take my leave and see you all at the finals tomorrow."

"Wait." Danzo said. "I demand that you release all shinobi in your service to Konoha as well as sign over all your lands as you are a Konoha citizen." He grinned slightly exploiting a old law from the second.

"Actually Hokage-dono released me from my citizenship the day I left. Now demand of me again and I'll have you executed." Naruto said as the two men disappeared.

The twp were currently staying at the leaf plaza where the two finalist teams were also located. Naruto meditated as he thought of his next move. Danzo would likely call for war to get his weapon back. Hiruzen would fight it but it would likely cause a civil war.

* * *

 **The clowned prince of crime here. So whats the verdict on my topsy turby world. Oh and don't forget to check out my skyrim story. This is the death defying Uncle J signing off**


End file.
